Talk:Michael Eddington
FA status FA nomination (05 Aug - 20 Aug 2004, Failed) Well organised, well written and contributed to by a few different people. Alex Peckover 08:47, Aug 5, 2004 (CEST) *I helped write a large chunk of this one, and I agree. Ryan123450 12:04, Aug 11, 2004 (CEST) *Oppose (for now). I find the article clear and conscise. Maybe a bit to conscise. I feel there should be more info added about what we learned in . -- Redge | ''Talk'' 19:11, 11 Aug 2004 (CEST) *Oppose. Needs more detail. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:44, Aug 11, 2004 (CEST) :Archived. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 19:58, 20 Aug 2004 (CEST) FA nomination (05 May - 12 May 2005, Success) Michael Eddington -- Not to toot my own horn, but I believe that I have covered all there is to know about the character, and other users have filled in additional minor info and helped with the formatting. Just added the info on and in addition to what I had already submitted. -- Dmsdbo 20:17, 5 May 2005 (UTC) :I have now further expanded the article -- I REALLY think this is all that can be logically said about the character. -- Dmsdbo 23:56, 5 May 2005 (UTC) *'Support', well written, succinct, and informative. I really like it. — THOR 20:32, 5 May 2005 (UTC) *'Support' - minor characters seem to be having a well-overdue makeover recently, and this one looks like he's going to join the rank of featured! zsingaya 06:37, 6 May 2005 (UTC) * Support, although not as detailed or as well-written as the article on Ayala but I'd say that the article is almost exhuastive on Eddington.--Scimitar 17:16, 7 May 2005 (UTC) Content Hey. Good article! You seem to have covered pretty much anything there's to tell about the guy. One little note: you don't have to Bold every time the name of the character occurs. Only the first time. Therefore, I made a little edit to it. For the rest, good work. ;) Ottens 16:22, 4 Jul 2004 (CEST) minor mispelling "looney" should be spelled "loonie" :We're following the spelling in the script - see Looney and Talk:Looney.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:30, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Canada Is there any proof this: "Eddington was born in Canada."? All I could find about this is: Eddington owned a Canadian coin, his Lucky looney. I doubt this proofs, he was born in Canada. In my opinion it does not even proof his family is from in Canada. It only proofs they own a Canadian coin...--Tobi72 (talk) 13:37, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :Why would a non-Canadian family value a Canadian coin for 200+ years if they were not from Canada? I can accept that it is not proof he himself was born in Canada but I think that is enough to indicate that he was of Canadian ancestry, though. 31dot (talk) 13:44, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :I'll add that the Canada article also only claims that his family is from Canada and not he himself. Made the change in this article. 31dot (talk) 14:27, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Michael? Does anyone know when Eddington's first name was first established as "Michael"? --Defiant (talk) 07:25, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Managed to find out myself; it's in . --Defiant (talk) 08:38, September 30, 2015 (UTC)